


Wasting Time (And What Constitutes As Such)

by we_are_the_story



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1 (one) vine reference, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Boredom, Bottom Keith, Butt Worship, Deepthroat, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiations, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sunbathing, Teasing, Thirsty Keith, Top Lance, ass eating, awkwardness during sex, blowjob, fading hickeys, fictional roof on the Castle of Lions, fumbling during sex, inappropriate use of a sock (clean and never worn on feet), literally just fucking, new hickeys, sunscrene tastes cross, the planet they're on has two suns what do you know?, they're both thirsty af, thirsty lance, wasting time via enthusiastic fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_the_story/pseuds/we_are_the_story
Summary: The Castle of Lions broke down ten days ago and Keith had already exhausted the training room, annoyed Pidge far longer than he should and wasn't so bored to help Coran for longer than maybe an hour. With Hunk, Allura and Shiro gone, Keith only had Lance left to annoy. He thought he’d be just as bored with him because all Lance had been doing was enjoying the two suns of the plant they’d stranded themselves on for the time being.But then a revelation.Keith and Lance were boyfriends. And so that meant certain other activities were perfectly logical to waste time doing.So Keith—erm—wasted no more time and did just that.





	Wasting Time (And What Constitutes As Such)

**Author's Note:**

> So another smut piece. Apparently I can’t stop.  
> I won’t stop.  
> I refuse to stop.  
> God what the hell am I doing? Eight thousand words of smut.  
> I can never show my parents.

2:34pm and Keith suddenly whipped his head up from inspecting his own face in the reflection of his perhaps overly-polished sword. “Hey—” he blurted.

Pidge jolted at the sudden movement, fingers spasming on her keyboard. She spat out a curse and whirled on him. “Oh, my God, what now?”

Keith paused. He had been irritating her for the last three days after he’d overestimated how much boredom the training room could alleviate. She was one of the last ones on the ship. Hunk was out searching for native plants that might help make the food goo a little easier to swallow—literally. Shiro was off planet with Allura to search for some new part that was vital to getting the Castle ship back up and running after it had sputtered into its backup generators ten days prior. Keith didn’t want to think about what they were bonding about. Perhaps their shared annoyance towards the team. Or maybe their newly-found shared sexuality, which consisted of not caring about gender. Coran was doing. . .something. He honestly didn’t quite know what, but it was surely important. Maybe cleaning out that room he’d been rambling about for the last few months, but. . .probably not. Coran was almost as bad as Pidge was about cleaning unless related to technology or health.

“Do you know where Lance is?” Keith went on, looking around the open space of the rec room as if that would somehow reveal the whereabouts of the Blue Paladin.

Pidge grunted, peering through her glasses at her screen, code almost writing itself, then deleted backwards five lines and started again. “I think he said he found an accessible roof on this thing,” she said absently.

Frowning, Keith put his Bayard aside and packed up his polishing gear into a neat pile, cloth folded precisely atop the jar of wax. He sat there for another moment, fingers tapping an indiscernible pattern on his thigh. “Hey, Pidge?” he said at last.

Pidge groaned, tilting her head back against the couch. “What?”

“Lance is my boyfriend, right?” Keith said. “Like he wants to hang out with me and stuff? Like that’s what people in a relationship do. They are present in the same space, having the same conversation, sharing an understanding that it is a normal and collaborative way to spend one’s time. And it would also be totally acceptable to pass the time in more. . .hum. . .exciting ways? Right?”

“You know,” she said mildly, dryly, an amused yet slightly disgusted look on her face. “Hunk is much, _much_ better at giving advice about these sorts of things. I don’t know why you keep asking me; I’m three years younger than you, not to mention female, lesbian, _and_ asexual, none of which you are. I have as much social experience as you. This is why we’re such great friends.”

“. . .And? Your point?”

“Keith, you’re an idiot. Go find Lance.” She turned back to her computer and continued her work in silence with little more than a wave of her hand in Keith’s direction. “Go. Make this easier on all of us. But don’t tell me anything. I really don’t want to know.”

Keith huffed, but left the rec room in search of his boyfriend. He took a quick de-tour in search of Coran—who was, surprisingly, cleaning the room he said he would—so he would know where the roof was, and slipped into his room to shower thoroughly, change into drawstring board shorts, grab a towel, sunglasses, sunscreen, a hat, and lube—because he was hopeful. Eventually, he found himself walking the discrete and well-hidden hallway and through the hatch in the roof, squinting against the aggressive sun.

He fumbled with the trapdoor for a moment, scrambling after his hat before it fell down the empty shaft, swore quietly when his fingers almost got caught and heaved a deep sigh at the oddly pleasant feeling of sunlight on his shoulders.

The view was. . .

Amazing.

That was the only thing that could be said about it, really. Deep forest green as far as the eye could see, with a smattering of purple and orange cluttered randomly throughout. He could see small bird-like creatures fluttering among the branches, dancing and singing together in pleasant harmony. They were tiny from here, the castle too large to see anything other than a blur in the distance. Keith knew that if someone stood at the base, they’d be the size of small rodents, and any shouted words wouldn’t be heard and they wouldn’t be able to see anyone standing on the roof

Deep pink clouds spotted the bright blue sky, and the two suns were searing, but ultimately unassuming. Normal.

With one last look towards the distant mountain peaks and the white that decorated them, Keith collected himself and spun around, only to halt. Keith’s heart stuttered in his chest, the blood in his veins thrumming a fast beat in his ears, before colouring his cheeks pink. Then, so fast he almost moaned, his blood plunged south, and his cock swelled to half-hard in his shorts.

Lance hadn’t noticed him yet, still busy humming under his breath at a song Keith could only hear clear enough to tell it was loud. _Very_ loud. But that wasn’t what made Keith’s entire world flip.

Ho boy. If he thought the planet was lovely, this view took the cake.

Keith swallowed, eyes tracing the long, lean, golden-brown skin bare from nose right down to Lance’s dexterous toes, glistening and glowing with sweat. Arms folded behind his head, biceps strong and lithe, torso on clear display, the planes of his pecs and abs evidence of their rigorous training regime. His long fine-haired legs were outstretched, feet flexing with the Spanish lyrics of the song, calf muscles and thighs twitching with the movement. And there, between them, at the bottom of his torso, a line of dark brown hair lead to Lance’s cock which was tucked into a white sock accented by black lines at the toe and ankle, much to Keith’s disappointment.

Though. . .

_Thump!_

Keith startled, arms flailing to grab a hold of the objects that hadn’t immediately fallen when his arms decided to stop working. His sunglasses, towel and hat lay scattered on the roof, leaving him with sunscreen and lube, both of which he would be needing soon. Very soon. If all went right. He was almost sure it would.

He looked up again, fingers tightening on the two bottles and exhaled as he realised Lance was still oblivious to his presence, now singing quietly under his breath in his mother-tongue. Another moment passed, before Keith regained enough courage to step forwards. And another. And another.

Until he hovered over Lance’s head, gazing down at him with twisted lips, fighting a smirk.

The singing stopped as Lance broke out into a bright grin. He paused his music and yanked his earbuds out. “Keith! Hey, babe. How’re you doing?”

Keith didn’t answer. “I hope that’s a clean sock.”

Lance’s grin sharpened, white teeth glinting in the sun. “You lookin’ at my hot bod, sweetheart?” he purred, tongue flicking at his bottom lip in an imitation of something Keith wouldn’t think about too much right then.

“I mean, you sure are sweaty,” he pointed out, glancing at his shiny torso.

Lance laughed. “Oh, babe, I know that look. You can’t hide from me.”

Keith clicked his tongue and spun around to collect his towel, hat and glasses before returning to Lance’s side. He fluffed out the towel—white, plain, lacking the strange abstract patterns on Lance’s—and sat legs straight out in front of him. He began lathering on sunscreen. Big dollops of it on his thighs which he then swiped all the way down to his ankles and toes.

“Going a bit overkill, aren’t you?” Lance said, amusement bleeding into his tone as Keith smothered it on the backs of his knees.

Keith send him a deadpanned look, refusing to gaze any lower than his collarbones. “Unlike you, mister born-and-raised-in-Cuba, I am pasty white. I will burn.”

He slathered more on his front, arms and shoulders, and with some struggle, his lower back and as far as he could reach along his spine. He paused, fingers covered in sunscreen before sighing. “Lance?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Could you, um,” he hesitated. “Could you get my back?”

Lance snickered. “Sure, babe,” he agreed easily. “Give me that.”

Keith handed it over and leant forwards to give Lance more access. He waited a moment, hearing the bottle splutter near its end, before Lance’s broad hands and long fingers brushed his shoulder. He twitched, sinking into it as Lance rubbed it into all the parts Keith had missed.

“There,” Lance said, drawing back. “All done.”

Keith grabbed the bottle, smeared some on his face, and put it on his other side just as Lance pressed lips to his neck. He felt a trace of tongue.

“Bleugh,” Lance gagged, retreating hastily, wiping at his lips. “ _Sunscreen,”_ he said, something like horror in his tone. “Now I can’t _kiss_ you.”

“Oh, no,” Keith drawled. “Whatever shall we do?”

“But _Keeeith!”_ Lance whined. “I can’t give you new hickeys! The old ones are fading!”

“Such a shame,” Keith muttered, remembering the mocking he’d received from Pidge the first time he’d walked into the dining hall when he’d forgotten just how long Lance had spent with his lips on his neck.

“Baaabe!”

Keith ignored him and leant back into his hands, tilted his face into the sun and closed his eyes. “Hmmm,” he sighed, lips pulling into a smile. “This feels nice.”

Lance huffed but returned to his original position when Keith didn’t respond.

With the heat on his skin, Keith could almost imagine he was back on Earth and back in the desert where he’d retreated to for a year. Sure it lacked the humidity that made this planet slightly unpleasant—which was named something along the lines of Lilophanaia—but even just the sun on his face was enough to bring him back to the hours he spent working on his hover-bike.

It was there he’d learned to cover himself in an inch of sunscreen or he’d turn into a lobster, then into bubble wrap with the blisters that formed when he sweat afterwards, then a modified mummy where instead of bandages it was just his own skin. Then he just flaked until he was left with tan lines and freckles everywhere. He still had freckles on his shoulders and back, but they’d faded over time.

“Keith?” Lance broke into the comfortable silence.

“Mhmm?”

“I’ll do your share of the chores for a week if you go on your stomach.”

Keith tilted his head. “A week and I get to blow you as long as I want, two times. Redeemable any time.”

Lance spluttered. “How about a week of chores and you blow me for an hour whenever you want, twice?”

“A week and three times?”

“A week and two times, plus one time until I need to come?”

Keith considered that before nodding. “Alright, deal.”

He adjusted himself until he laid out on his stomach, cheek rested atop his folded arms. He closed his eyes and with a sigh turned to face Lance. He was ridiculously easy to predict that he almost felt bad. But as Keith watched Lance stare at his ass, he was only smug that Lance liked Keith’s body enough to want to see the best parts of it. Or what he saw as the best parts of it. Which included mostly his ass and thighs, and sometimes his neck.

Keith wriggled his ass a little, just to tease him, stifling the smile that would surely give him away. Lance was just too easy to turn on, and Keith was a sucker for it. When Lance wasn’t looking at him with heady eyes that meant he wanted to fuck Keith into a whining mess, Keith almost longed for it. And when he _was_ looking at Keith like that, it almost always lead to him being pounded into the mattress, or a wall, or the floor, or a closet, or—on one particularly rememberable moment—the Pilots seat of the Blue Lion.

Lance groaned and dropped his head against the roof with a dull thump.

“What?” Keith asked, perhaps a little too innocently.

“It’s like you’re not even wearing underwear,” Lance whispered as if it were some government secret.

“Well,” Keith said. “That’s probably because I’m not.”

Lance paused. “You’re _not?”_

Keith hummed. “Mmmno. Couldn’t be bothered to.”

“ _Couldn’t be bothered—“_ Lance squawked. “What the heck, man! You can’t just _do_ that!”

“Why not?”

“ _WHY NOT?!!”_ Lance appeared to be having trouble breathing. “Because you are dangerous to my health already, _Keith!_ It’s like you’re doing this on purpose!”

Keith cracked his eyes open, lips twitching. “Why would I do it on purpose?”

“Because—” Lance said as their eyes locked. He broke off, and squinted at Keith, lips pursed. “Are you?”

Wordlessly, Keith shoved a hand under the broad brimmed hat he’d brought with him and retrieved the bottle of lube. He placed it between them, fingers lingering on the pump. “I don’t know,” he said coyly, peering through his lashes. “Am I?”

Lance stared at him for several beats before he grinned slowly and snickered. “You are dangerous. So, so dangerous.”

Keith sat up on his knees, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. “Well I had a thought, you know?”

Lance lifted a thin brow. “A thought?”

“Yeah, a thought.” Keith crawled towards him, across foot gap between their towels. He began at Lance’s knee, ghosting his fingers along the sweaty skin, licking his lips at the glowing golden-brown hue, the hairs fine and soft. “I thought, since we’ve been proper boyfriends for a couple of months now, and since we’ve already had sex plenty of times, it would be totally acceptable for me to. . .” he skimmed past Lance’s cock, which was quickly outgrowing its confinement. Keith flicked his gaze up to where Lance was staring at Keith with a smirk. “Let’s say, initiate sex for nothing other than to pass the time. Because I’ve been wasting time trying to beat level 9 in the training deck, I’ve been hanging out with Pidge and annoying her with a multitude of questions about hacking and code and robotics and communication until she just started to ignore me. I’ve been walking around the Castle worrying about how Shiro and Allura are going. Heck, I even went to Coran to help pass the time. But I didn’t even think about going to find you, because I assumed you’d be doing something like this, which you are, and I knew I’d be bored quickly if we were to do that together even if we were talking at the same time.”

Keith paused in his explanation to lean close to Lance’s pleased grin, and when Lance moved his hands out the way, swung his leg over Lance’s waist and hovered right over Lance’s rapidly hardening cock.

Lance’s hands sprung to Keith’s hips, his fingers searing-hot against his skin. “ _Fuck,”_ Lance breathed, staring up at him.

“See,” he continued, licking his lips as he grinned. “I thought that since we’re boyfriends, and we both enjoy sex, it wouldn’t be weird to, I don’t know, suggest you fuck me to pass the time.”

“Yeah?” Lance said.

“That way we’re both enjoying it,” Keith said, dropping his head to press wet lips to Lance’s neck, tasting the clean dampness and humming at Lance’s responding groan. “And also, I really do hope that’s a clean sock.”

Lance giggled. “It is. S’new. Got it the last time we went to the mall just for this. S’never been on my feet.”

Keith smiled. “Good,” he said. “Not that you’re going to need it in a minute.”

He pushed himself down Lance’s body, lips leaving a trail of brief suckling kisses down his broad torso, lingering beside his nipples, over his abs and across his hips, until he stopped at Lance’s twitching arousal, which had stiffened enough to point up. Suffice to say, the sock was no longer big enough to contain Lance’s impressive length.

Keith leaned one forearm beside Lance’s hip to balance himself and pinched the black cotton toe between forefinger and thumb. A beat passed as he paused.

Then he pulled.

Lance’s uncut cock had mostly the same colouring as the rest of him, save the flared tip, which was flushed pink. He was long enough for Keith to need a little more than two hands to cover, and thick enough that his pointer and thumb would overlap by maybe quarter of an inch. It curved up slightly and flopped against Lance’s stomach towards his left hip.

“You’re so _big,”_ Keith purred. “S’gonna feel so good inside me, Lance.”

Lance carded his fingers through Keith’s hair. “You think so? _”_

“Mmm,” Keith said. “I know so.”

Keith curled his fingers around the base of Lance’s cock and lifted it to keep it steady. He pressed wet lips to the swollen head and hummed at the musky scent that filled his nose, all clean sweat and the avocado scent of the soap Lance has stock-piled from their last trip to Earth. Keith flicked his tongue out experimentally, eyes flicking up to Lance’s hooded eyes. Heat flooded his veins as he recognised the taste of Lance’s pre-come.

“Yeah?” Lance murmured. “You like my cock?”

Eyes fluttering, Keith suckled at the seam between head and shaft, lips slick, before moving down. He pressed light, lingering kisses all the way along the thick vein, revelling in automatic bob of Lance’s cock. “I love it,” Keith crooned, voice muffled. “Taste so good, Lance.”

Lance’s head made a dull thud as his cranium dropped to the floor again. “You feel good, baby,” Lance sighed.

“Mmm, good,” Keith whispered, before licking a long stripe from base to tip, tongue flat and wriggling.

Lance’s breath hitched. “ _God.”_

Keith then sucked in a deep breath and slowly, almost daintily, fed Lance’s cock all the way into his mouth.

“Oh, _fuuuuck—”_ Lance’s fingers spasmed in Keith’s hair as he moaned, back arching.

Having had enough practice at this point, both with Lance’s cock and the few dildos he’d acquired during his year in the desert—thank god for delivery—Keith could pull him in right down to the hilt and only gagged slightly in the initial breach into his throat. His own cock ached in his shorts, and his thighs squeezed together. He lingered there for a moment, throat working Lance’s head, before he pulled back, a string of saliva breaking.

He gulped in a deep breath and dove down again. He moaned this time, embarrassingly loud, and looked up.

Lance grinned shakily down at him. “You enjoying yourself?”

Keith glared, but refused to lift his head. He hollowed his cheeks and drew back until only the head remained, breathed deep, and sunk down again, eyes rolling up as his mouth filled again, pre-come smearing along the rigid roof of his mouth and tongue.

He let go of the base, knowing he wouldn’t need the support anymore—Lance wouldn’t be leaving his mouth any time soon—and shoved his hand to his shorts to wind his fingers around his own leaking dick, whining at the contact.

“You alright there, babe?” Lance asked, amused. His nails raked across Keith’s scalp and through his hair, tugging at the strands.

Keith ignored him and forced his head down harder until his nose pushed into neatly trimmed pubic hair. He squeezed his own hard cock and let go a moment later to eagerly shove his shorts down his hips, knees scrambling at the towel. He got it to his knees before he lost balance and chocked on Lance’s cock. He recoiled, coughing hard.

“You sure you’re good?” Lance said, concern gracing his sharp features.

“Yeah,” Keith rasped, unperturbed. He leant back on his ass and slid his pants off both legs at a time and flung them away. A moment later he flipped onto his knees again and mouthed at the side of Lance’s cock. “Not even worried about it,” Keith muttered absently and sunk down to the base a moment later.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, silently pleading to whatever god was up there that Lance wouldn’t say anything. He continued bobbing his head, swirling his tongue on the underside with each pass.

“Was that a—” Lance halted.

Keith sucked hard at his dick, hoping it might derail Lance’s train of thought.

Lance yanked at his hair, and Keith was forced to lift his head, glaring all the way up.

“Was that a vine reference?” Lance asked, eyes wide.

Keith looked away and pouted, lips swollen and red. “No,” he sniffed. His nose was running. “Of course not.”

Lance cackled. “Holy shit, it so was!”

“You’re hearing things,” Keith insisted, trying to return to deep-throating, but was stopped by the hand in his hair. “Fuck, what?”

Lance grinned. “Does this mean I can made references during sex, too?”

“If you do, I’m going to bite your dick off,” Keith said.

“Nah,” Lance said. “You’ll miss it too much.”

Keith stared at him, then down at his cock before sighing. “Fuck, I hate how right you are.”

Lance snickered, and Keith sunk his teeth into Lance’s hip in retaliation, sucking hard enough to pull blood to the surface. “ _Ah!”_ Lance squeaked. “Not fair!”

“Why not?” Keith said as he moved back to Lance cock, tonguing at the length to the head and sinking down, twisting his head on the way up.

“You’re covered in sunscreen!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith pulled up and looked at him pointedly. “I’d rather _not_ turn into a lobster. But,” he paused, smirking faintly. “I didn’t put sunscreen _under_ my shorts. So. Take from that what you will.”

Lance’s mouth parted before curling up at the edges. “ _Yes,”_ he cheered, lifting a half-hearted fist into their air before returning to Keith’s mussed hair.

Keith smiled against the spit-slick head of Lance’s dick for a moment before returning to the easy rhythm of plunging to the base and pulling back with a hard suction, all the while trying not to give into the temptation to touch himself, wanting the better long-term satisfaction rather than the instant gratification of coming now. He lingered on the feeling of cock stuffed down his throat, moaning every time Lance thickness breached past the back of his tongue and his limited gag reflex, fingers clenching in the towel sporadically.

“Fuck,” Lance grunted. “You’re so loud, baby.”

Keith’s lashes fluttered—when did he close them?—and looked up at Lance, eyes hooded and shiny with unshed tears. He pulled up, heaving in deep breaths of air, mouth open and panting against Lance’s slit. He moaned uninhibited and sunk down, throat spasming. He stilled and looked up with pleading eyes, hoping he wouldn’t have to verbalise it.

Lance’s fisted his hair with both hands and he looked down momentarily for confirmation before his thighs flexed and he began fucking into Keith’s mouth with harsh jerks of his hips. “Oh fuck, baby,” Lance growled. “Your mouth is so good.”

Keith shuddered, eyes rolling up, hands tensing and gripping and tugging at the towel under Lance’s ass, uncaring as it wrinkled and shifted. He couldn’t stop whimpering and moaning around his cock on each roll of Lance’s hips like some whore, and he would feel embarrassed by it if he weren’t enjoying himself so much.

“Oh _fuck!”_ Lance cried out, fingers tugging hard in his hair. “Keith! _Shit!”_

He couldn’t think anymore. There was only the thickness in his throat and the hands in his hair and the white-hot pleasure thrumming through his veins, his untouched cock throbbing between his tense thighs, feeling like he could come just like this. Tears clung to his lashes as he sobbed around Lance’s dick.

A moment later, he was hauled off Lance’s cock.

Keith whined, brows furrowed. “No, let me—Let me keep—”

Lance tugged his hair harder, preventing him from leaning down to fit the cock head into his mouth, wanting to chase the feeling like a distant memory. “Babe, I was gonna come.”

“Could’a come in my mouth,” Keith mumbled. “Love your come. . .”

Lance wheezed. “Oh, my God. You’re unbelievable. Besides, you’re the one that always goes on about wanting to paint your insides with my come.”

Keith stopped struggling, mouth going lax as his ass clenched with the reminder of why he’d come up here with lube in the first place. He wasn’t just here to such Lance’s dick—even if he could happily spend the rest of his life being choked by it—no. He was here to get a good dicking down. Maybe forget everything he’d ever known until there was only cock ramming against the sweet-spot in his ass, the slap of tight against ass, and Lance. Just all Lance.

Lance laughed in disbelief. “Holy shit, did you _forget?”_

Keith stuck out his bottom lip and crawled forwards, up Lance’s body until he was once again hovering over him, casting a deep shadow in the sun. “Didn’t _forget,”_ Keith grumbled. “Just really like your cock in my mouth. I thought we’d established that the first time you let me do it.”

“ _Let you—”_ Lance spluttered. “I don’t think that’s how that went, babe.”

Keith huffed. “Well, I remember begging for it.”

“Yeah, after I basically bet that you wouldn’t.” Lance grinned up at him, fingers carding through his hair for a beat. “And you’re a very competitive person, so me saying you wouldn’t is basically a challenge to you.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “You manipulated me!”

Lance returned the gesture. “And what do you call this?”

He paused. “Umm,” he said eloquently.

“Hmm, have I ever said how dangerous you are?” Lance asked.

Keith licked his lips and Lance’s eyes followed the movement. “Only ever when I want something.”

“Which pretty much always includes winning in some way or another, which has since evolved into winning me, which I don’t see how that could work ‘cause you’ve pretty much always _got_ me anyway,” Lance said.

Keith softened. “Yeah,” he sighed, leaning down to nuzzle his nose into Lance’s cheek.

Lance clicked his tongue. “Okay, enough of the pillow talk, it’s time to get you ready for my cock.”

One of his hands trailed from Keith’s hair to his neck to tug him down so he could press eager lips to the slow slope of his jaw, while the other wandered down the plane of his shoulders, along his spine and the small of his back to park itself right on one pert butt-cheek with a firm squeeze.

Keith whimpered, neck arching to give Lance more room.

“Oh, yeah,” Lance groaned. “This is the life. Even if it does taste like sunscreen.”

In one quick, jolting movement, Lance gripped him hard and flipped them around, so Keith was the one staring up at him with shining eyes, before diving in to lick at the seam of his mouth, giving him no chance to compose himself before he set about mapping the entire terrain with slow flicks of his tongue and deep resounding growls that Keith could feel vibrating from Lance’s stomach.

Keith flailed his hand to latch onto Lance’s broad sun-kissed shoulders that carried the weight of his sniper when the time called for it and was only able to spend a minute digging possessive crescent moons into the flesh before Lance gripped his wrists and slammed them beside his head. Keith wriggled, testing the strength, but Lance just squeezed his hands harder and Keith let out a mewling whine.

Lance traced the line of his gums and fucked into Keith’s mouth with his tongue, exploring under Keith’s tongue and the inside of his cheeks and behind his teeth to trace the wire that remained after three years of braces, like Keith’s mouth was a new Bayard and he was familiarising himself with all the dimensions and everything it could do. Keith whimpered into the cavern of Lance’s mouth and hooked his legs around Lance’s waist, crossing them at the ankles.

A moment Later Lance pulled away, lips slick and red from abuse, only to drag them across his cheek, apparently now uncaring about the taste of sunscreen.

Keith’s chest heaved, hips squirming.

“So pretty,” he whispered, lips so soft and wet on his skin. “So responsive. Do you think if I just let you suck my cock you’d come from it? Do you think if I just made you kneel before me while I fucked your throat like you were just a hole to use, it’d make you come too?”

Panting, Keith arched his back to press his torso up, maybe feel some contact on his cock. “Oh, _please!”_

Lance grinned against his neck. “Please what, darling?”

Keith cried out as Lance scraped his teeth along Keith’s pulse point. “ _Please, Lance!”_

“No, you gotta tell me what you want,” Lance murmured.

Somehow, even with his cock brushing against Keith’s stomach so achingly close to his own painful erection, Lance wasn’t rutting down. Keith could feel the pool of pre-come just below his belly button and yet—

Lance paid all his attention on breaking Keith’s resolve.

He supposed that was why Lance was their sharpshooter: able to be patient and line up the shot before landing the killing blow. Keith couldn’t do that. He was a rush in ask questions later kind of person. Lance was strategy and planning, Keith was action and thoughtlessness. Lance was all about winning the war, Keith about the battle.

Suddenly, Lance grasped his hips and rolled him onto his stomach. “Gonna worship that ass now,” he said eagerly. “Gonna make you feel great.”

Keith moaned, tilting his hips up, cock trapped between belly and fluffy fabric, to give Lance more room. Lance didn’t bother mapping a path on his back, just dropped straight down to where the round slope of his ass began until he could suck bruising kisses, and actual bruises into the soft flesh. “Fuck,” Keith uttered, dropping his forehead onto the towel.

“Hmm,” Lance hummed. “I love your ass, it’s so great. Have I said that?”

“ _Yes!”_ Keith spread his legs further, thighs flexing. “Get on with it already!”

“Tsk, patience young padawan,” Lance said.

Lance parted his cheeks with a hard grip and groaned in appreciation, thumb skirting the edge of his entrance, teasing and all too good. “Your hole is. . .”

Keith buried his face into his arm, grumbling lowly.

“You already prepared yourself?” Lance asked, tone smug and oh-so amused. “A bit presumptuous, aren’t we? What if I didn’t want to have sex, huh? What if I just wanted to get some vitamin D into me and relax out in the sun?”

Keith huffed. “Are you talking about someone else? When have you ever passed up the opportunity to fuck me?”

“How many did you get to?”

“Four,” Keith admitted. “Didn’t want to wait.”

Lance chuckled and with no hesitation or shame, curled an arm under Keith’s torso to lift Keith’s hips up for better access, fingers dug into his waist. He dove straight in with a wide swipe of his tongue, licking from perineum to tailbone, humming contentedly, amused as Keith twitched and buried his cry into his forearm. Lance moaned, flicking his tongue with practiced strokes and deep plunges, sending hot flushes of agonising arousal through Keith until he was unable to restrain the whining.

It was embarrassing and lewd and overbearingly hot.

Keith sobbed as Lance sealed his lips right over his furled hole and sucked hard, fingers pinching his skin. “ _Ah, fuck—_ Lance— _oh god oh god—_ Lance, it feels so _good—”_

Lance answer was indiscernible, but no less arousing. Too busy further loosening Keith’s already relaxed entrance with a stiffened tongue. Lance fucked into his hole with a singular determination, evident by the bruising grip he had on Keith, encouraged by Keith’s shameless moans and trembling thighs.

“ _Lance!”_ Keith cried out, wrenching the towel.

Lance pulled away with an obscene sucking noise and licked his lips. “Hmm. . .tastes like strawberries. You used our special lube, Keith?”

“Oh, _please!”_

Lance smirked. “Please what?” he murmured, voice muffled by Keith’s flushed skin.

“Please fuck me!” Keith wept. “Please!”

Lance grinned and kissed his ass delicately, as if he hadn’t just been eating him out like one would pudding from a cup. “As you wish.”

Keith lifted his hips even further as Lance leaned over to grab the pump bottle of lube and consciously relaxed his muscles.

“You’re so desperate, baby,” Lance purred so close to his skin he could feel Lance’s breath against his spit and lube slick hole. He broke out in gooseflesh and swore quietly. “You ready for me, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I want your cock,” Keith said, wriggling his hips. “Give it to me.”

Lance pumped lube onto his length and a moment later the slippery head of Lance’s cock brushed Keith’s eagerly twitching hole and Keith’s spine melted until his peaked nipples brushed the towel, and an embarrassingly high-pitched whine broke way from him. Keith choked on the noise as Lance slowly worked his arousal over Keith’s entrance, teasing the surrounding skin, delaying what Keith wanted.

Keith growled lowly. “Stop _teasing,_ damnit! _”_

Lance chuckled. “Alright, darling. Alright.”

He grinned as he lined himself up and pressed forwards, looking down Keith’s back to stare at where Lance’s cock head pushed against Keith’s shiny entrance. He shifted his hips and Keith’s ass swallowed the head with very little help, sucking him in like a vacuum. Lance grunted and moved his hand to Keith’s ass, gripping it hard to ground himself, watching his cock sink slowly but determinedly to the hilt. He leaned over Keith’s back and sealed his lips to the side of Keith’s face, still tasting sunscreen.

He paused, biting his lip and fighting the urge to just fuck Keith into incoherence already. “You good baby?” Lance panted.

“Yeah,” Keith said, clenching his ass. “C’mon fuck me. Been waiting long enough.”

Lance raised his brow. “You’re going to regret that later,” he said, before he rolled his hips long enough for Keith’s instinctual tightening to relax again. He pulled out and pushed back in, repeating with care until Keith didn’t tense up each time Lance forced his cock into the tight heat of Keith’s ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith sighed, eyes fluttering as Lance glanced over his prostate.

“That’s it,” Lance said. “That’s it baby, just relax. I’ve got you.”

Lance lowered his hot, sweaty chest and covered Keith’s entire back. He pulled out a couple inches, then slanted his hips and _thrust._

Keith jack-knifed, knees sliding on the towel, hands curling into fists beside his head.

 _“Ah!”_ Keith cried. “ _There!_ Right _there!”_

“Right there, baby?” Lance grunted. “That’s where you want it?”

“Yeah, I want it _there!”_ Keith moaned. “Fuck, you feel so good!”

Lance gripped high on his waist and lifted himself, pushing Keith flatter onto the ground in one movement. His thighs flexing, abs straining, he kept up the angle and pounded into him, cockhead bulls-eyeing Keith’s prostate with each thrust.

“Oooh, _fuck,”_ Keith meowled. “I love your— _Ah!—_ cock inside me!”

“You like anything inside you,” Lance puffed. “My big cock, my long fingers, my talented tongue, the toys we have. I’m starting to think you’re just a slut.”

Keith pushed himself back into Lance’s cock. “ _Yeah,”_ he groaned, eyes squeezed shut.

“Yeah?” Lance echoed, amused. “You’re a slut? Does that mean you’d fuck anyone with a big cock?”

Keith shook his head. “No, no, nooo—Just— _fuckfuck—_ Just you. Lance, _please!”_

“Just me?” Lance bent to such another deep bruise into his shoulder, muscled from his Bayard and strong enough to knock Zarkon on his ass with one swift punch, but compact and oh-so bare. “My slut?”

“Oooh, your slut!” Keith panted.

Lance bit his lip as he watched his cock piston into him, lube shining obscenely in the sun. “Yeah, that’s right, isn’t it? Only _I_ get to fuck you. Only I get to fuck this hole and eat this hole and finger this hole. Only _I_ get to see you like this, so desperate for my cock, that you’d agree to anything at this point. Huh?”

“ _Yes!”_ Keith said. “All yours!”

“Good boy,” he purred. “All mine.”

Lance began a barrage against Keith’s prostate, arching enough to make his thighs and back ache and burn, but there was nothing like Keith’s uninhibited moaning screams, the small cries turning into agonised wails that he tried and failed to muffle into the towel.

When he felt Keith’s ass tense and his hips stutter, Lance shoved a hand between Keith’s shoulder blades and forced him down further until he was almost flat.

“ _Ooooohfuuuuck—”_ Keith whined, slipping his head from his arms to the towel so he could grasp the towel above him and shove against Lance.

Lance pulled back until only his head was inside, and slammed back in, angling down to glance right over Keith’s prostate.

“ _AAAH!”_ Keith wailed, ass spasming, thighs quaking.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Lance growled. “Take it.”

Lance shifted his legs to shove his knees between Keith’s and shoved them further apart until Keith’s legs were spread, ass open and exposed with nowhere to go as Lance went to town. He gripped Keith’s ass-cheek and tilted his head down, concentrating on keeping the perfect angle and bringing Keith closer and closer to the edge. Lance’s cock collided against Keith’s prostate with every slide along his walls, sending Keith into a frenzied, agonised howl, mouth open wide, dark eyes wide and rolling skyward.

Keith’s screams increased in volume until his breath stuttered in his throat and he gasped for breath, grunting, voice trembling, spine liquefying, thighs quaking, as lightning caroused through his veins. Lance just fucked him straight through it, recognising the difference between dick-orgasm and prostate-orgasm. No come had spilled from Keith’s cock, so Lance bit his lip and didn’t let up.

A moment later Keith stopped trembling so much, but he screamed louder at the sensitivity as Lance pounded into him.

“There we go,” Lance crowed into his ear. He reached around and tweaked a nipple. “That’s one down. How many more can I get from you?”

“ _Fuh—huh--huh—huck_ ,” Keith moaned, jolting with every thrust.

“Five?” Lance asked as he shifted one leg up to get more leverage, not even bothering to give Keith a break. “Six?”

“Oh, fuck,” Keith whimpered, rubbing his forehead against the ground as Lance gained more momentum. “ _Ah!_ God!”

“Just Lance is fine.”

“ _Ah!_ Fuck you!” Keith snarled, breathy and detached before his voice broke. He let out a mewling whimper as Lance thrust down into him, effectively cutting off anymore words from Keith.

God, it felt so good with Lance filling him up and forcing his body to make room. And with Lance’s hands on his back forcing his chest down onto the towel, utterly consumed by his presence and his strength, hips slamming into Keith’s rippling ass-cheeks with every downward stroke so hard his breath burst out of him with small _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ sounds.

“I’m gonna come,” Keith cried, feeling the familiar build up.

Lance shifted his grip down to his waist. “Yeah? You gonna come again?”

“I’m gonna come!” Keith wailed, whole body tightening and twitching as he neared.

“C’mon, then,” Lance said. “Come for me.”

Keith shuddered through it, voice cracking, fingers tugging and wrenching at the edge of the towel for something to ground him, lest he float off into the clouds and never come back. “ _LANCE!”_ he screamed, trying to squirm away from the unending pleasure, back struggling to arch and bow even as Lance refused to let him up. “ _Ah!_ Please, please, please—I can’t—I can’t—”

“You can,” Lance interrupted. “That was only two. You can give me some more.”

“Oh, _god,”_ Keith cried, sobbing. “ _I’m coming again!”_

Lance grinned. “Again? So soon?”

Keith yowled, biting hard into his hand, screaming slightly muffled but still just as loud. He shook in it, eyes squeezed shut, knees heavy and weak, thighs quivering. “Oh, God. Please!”

Lance finally paused, cock shoved deep and shifted his right leg back beside his left. “Good boy,” Lance panted. “That’s three for me. Four to go. That was your— _fuck—_ your record wasn’t it? Six? We’ll try for seven.”

Keith shook his head. “No, I can’t—I _can’t!”_

Lance clicked his tongue. “Well, you know what to say if you really can’t, but anything else out of your mouth will be ignored and I’ll do whatever _I_ want. Yeah?”

Keith groaned. “Okay, okay. . .God.”

“Good boy.”

Lance moved his hands from waist to either side of Keith’s shoulder and leant down, eating at his shoulders. He began again slowly, carefully building the pace back up until all they could hear was the resounding slap of skin against skin and Keith’s continuous ardent keen as Lance rammed his sweet spot without remorse.

His voice was guttural. “Your ass ripples every time I slam into it, did you know? It’s so hot and sexy how you’re all muscle everywhere and the only fat you have on your _entire_ body is in your _ass—”_ he highlighted the word with a particularly violent thrust, grinning at Keith’s responding yelp and scrabbling at the towel. “How are you so sexy? It’s like my own personal heaven. Beautiful and brainy, just perfect, you know? And shameless, too. Came up here specifically to get _fucked_ —”

He broke off as Keith howled through another orgasm, ass spasming painfully tight around his cock.

“Hmm, four down. Over half way there, baby,” Lance grunted.

“ _No,”_ Keith cried. “I can’t, it’s too—too _much!”_

Lance laughed and ignored him, knowing Keith was nowhere near done. He trusted Keith enough to keep going if he didn’t say yellow or red and Keith trusted Lance enough to keep going if he said anything else but that. They’d done this enough times to know when the other was seriously distressed. So Lance just kept on going, pushing through his own building orgasm and the burning in his thighs and lower back. He’d had worse fighting the Galra.

This was nothing.

Keith had asked for this, and he was nothing if not accommodating.

“I’m gonna come again!” Keith choked out, appearing quite shocked by the notion. “ _Fuck,_ I’m gonna come again!”

“Go on, then,” Lance murmured. “Do it.”

Keith screamed and finally collapsed, legs giving out and pressing him totally flat, cock trapped between rough towel and soft belly. Lance went down with him, going with the flow and falling to his elbows, head dipping to suck at the nape of his neck. His groan resounded deep in his chest. “Fuck, so _hot,_ Keith. Only two to go. You can do it, can’t you?”

Keith couldn’t reply, and Lance grinned evilly against his neck, teeth scraping.

“ _Ah, ah, ah, ah!”_ Keith moaned, already ploughing straight through another one immediately after.

“Good _boy,_ sweetheart,” Lance whispered. “One left. C’mon.”

Keith was full of sobbing now, writhing and squirming and jolting with each slam of Lance’s hips. There was nothing he could do but take it, the pleasure so overwhelming he felt like he might sink down into the floor or float up through the atmosphere and back into deep space. With each pounding thrust on his prostate, the same electrifying heat shuddered though him and—

“C’mon, c’mon,” Lance encouraged. “Come again. You can do it!”

He was coming again. _Oh, God._

He was coming again.

“Good boy,” Lance crowed. “Now the last one. The big fuckin’ finale.”

Lance shifted his weight to one arm and curled the other under Keith’s torso, fingers searching. They brushed against the side of Keith’s cock and shoved themselves between towel and hot, dribbling flesh. Lance squeezed him one and—

Keith’s voice left him, eyes rolling, as his eighth and final orgasm rocked through him like a tsunami, shooting down his legs and to his toes and right back up to his stomach where it bubbled and squealed like a gas-top kettle. His body shuddered and quaked and tingled, so intense and so, so, _so good._

He drifted and sky-rocketed straight up, body going limp as Lance stilled inside him.

He couldn’t feel his body. His consciousness fizzled and waned. Everything was murky.

“. . .th?”

“. . .abe?”

“. . .lour?”

“Wha. . .ith?”

“. . .mon. . .e. . ith?”

He felt fingers between his own. A squeeze. A thumb on the back of his hand. Stroking gently. Grounding.

“. . .eith?” Lance asked, worry bleeding into his tone. “Babe? You gotta tell me your colour, okay?”

Lips at his ear. Whispered words. The heat of Lance’s chest against his back. Lance’s thick cock in his ass still throbbing, still straining for orgasm.

“. . . _green. . .”_ Keith breathed, lids fluttering but not quite managing to open fully.

Lance’s lips stretched into a grin. “Alright.”

Lance straightened and rolled his hips, finally allowed himself to feel the build up of his own boiling sea, sinking into the feeling, chasing that familiar sensation. He twisted his fingers in the towel, clenching and unclenching with each thrust, groans building and building, staring at the curls of Keith’s thick black hair on his sweaty, sunscreen slick neck, lips tingling with the want to sink his teeth into the flesh.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance moaned. “I’m gonna come, babe. You want my come?”

“. . .mhmm, wan’ your come,” he hummed, too tired to do anything but lie there. “Wan’ it bad. C’mon, give it to me.”

“ _Fuuuck!”_ Lance’s cried. His hips stuttered, and he sank his teeth down into Keith’s shoulder as that same wave roared up and crested, blood pounding in his ears.

His legs trembled, and he collapsed, putting most of his weight on Keith for a second before tipping them sideways, cock still buried within Keith’s ass, arms winding around Keith’s torso to pull him closer.

Keith clenched and giggled deliriously when Lance’s cock responded half-heartedly.

“Was that what you were looking for?” Lance asked, stroking Keith’s chest before catching his hand and entwining their fingers.

“S’good,” Keith slurred, snuggling deeper into Lance’s chest.

Lance snickered. “You’re all tuckered out, now. Could sleep to pass the time, if you wanted.”

“Hmm. . .” Keith sighed. “Gonna burn.”

Lance snatched Keith’s towel and pulled it over them both. “There. Now you’re not going to burn.”

Keith grinned. “Yeah. . .”

Several beats passed in comfortable silence before Lance seemed to jolt.

“Oh, shit,” he said. “Someone’s gonna come up here!”

“They’re not,” Keith grumbled, holding him tighter so he wouldn’t run away.

Lance looked towards the trap door. “What? Why not?”

“Put a note on the door,” Keith said sleepily. He closed his eyes.

Lance paused. “You did?”

“Yeah. Big note. Says: _Don’t come up here unless you want to see Lance’s naked ass.”_

Lance burst into laughter. “Keith!”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway. What did you think? Let me know in the comments and kudos!


End file.
